grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Theory of everything/Grimm Speculations Part Six: The Grimm Family Tree
As we enter the second season many new questions arise and many old questions as yet remain unanswered and open for speculation. So lets speculate. First some of the questions. WHY WAS RENARD SEEMINGLY KICKED OUT FROM HIS ROYAL FAMILY?-- He has stated he wants to regain the power he has lost but why and how did he loose his royal standing in the first place? WHAT INVOLVEMENT, IF ANY, DOES KELLY BURKHARDT HAVE IN ALL THIS?-- An interesting question and too early in the season to know…..or is it? WHY DOES RENARD PROTECT NICK?-- We have had Renard say it is handy to have a Grimm around and on his side but is that the only reason? After the conclusion of the second part of the season two premiere, we may have some clues that will lead to the answers. CLUES?-- The clues as to why Renard was kicked out of his royal family may lie within the comments made by Catherine Schade. She stated to Kelly Burkhardt that a royal prince lives in Portland. A prince that will save Juliette. One who is charming and a bastard…literally. Of course, she is referring to Renard. How Kelly Burkhardt is involved in all of this beyond being Nick’s mother and a powerful Grimm in her own right may lie in her observing Renard leaving Catherine’s house after he picked up the mysterious potion. She seemed to know who he was and didn’t tell Nick she had seen him leaving there. This may turn out to be a very important clue. Finally, why does Renard always seem to protect Nick? You’d think he would of killed Nick a long time ago once he knew he was a Grimm, so what makes Nick so special that he is under the protection of an ex- Royal of one of the Seven Houses? CONCLUSION-- Although it is all speculation this early in the second season, I have come to the conclusion that Renard is Nick’s real father. Renard had an affair with Kelly years ago which resulted in her giving birth to Nick. Remember, Kelly seemed to recognize Renard when he left Katherine’s house and made no mention to Nick that she had. It is not unusual for a Grimm to have a relationship with a Wesen as we’ve seen with Marie Kessler and Farley Colt. This may be why Renard was originally ousted from his Royal family when it was discovered he was personally involved with a human Grimm and had fathered a child. Katherine also mentioned that Renard was literally a Bastard. Webster’s Dictionary defines Bastard as an illegitimate child, anything inferior or varying from standard. Renard may have had one strike against him by the Royal family from the day of his birth. He himself may have been a product of a relationship between a Wesen and a human. Catherine commented that he’s hardly human which implied he does have human blood. This may explain why Nick cannot detect who or what Renard really is as Renard not only is half human but he and Nick share the same bloodline. The Royal family may have considered Renard to be inferior, varying from the royal standard, an illegitimate bastard heir to the royal throne, as his royal blood had been diluted by his human DNA. He was never considered a true royal, then when he had a relationship with a human Grimm, that may have been the last straw and he was literally expelled from the castle. Renard then tracked down his son Nick, who was working for the Portland police and Renard somehow used his connections to work his way into the police department becoming his son’s superior. This is why Renard is very protective of Nick and figures Nick will be of service in helping him reclaim his royalty. Again, this is early speculation but it makes sense. At least for now. Stay tuned. Category:Blog posts